Conventional systems performing compliance analysis on data in a configuration-management database (“CMDB”) enable a respective user to create a rule and perform certain functions such as compliancy checks. For example, conventional compliance-analysis systems can be used to ensure that a resource such as a client computer is compliant with a data security regulatory rule. If the client computer is not compliant, the conventional compliance-analysis system can provide notification to a network administrator regarding the violation.
Conventional compliance-analysis systems commonly provide an application programming interface (“API”) that enables a user to query a configuration-management database (“CMDB”) to help the user detect violations of compliance policies. Typically, the user queries the CMDB using a query language such as Structured Query Language (“SQL”).